Talk:Façade
=Moving the page= I would like to move (rename) this article from "Facade" to "Façade" so it is the actual name. Anybody have a reason to keep it Facade? -Clomen Nature 15:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I second that. Do it! I apologize if this is not the way I'm supposed to respond, I don't really know how this works... Fdm20cgsiegel 15:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Done! Also I structured these comments so that they're like Wikipedia's convention for talk pages. Hope nobody minds? -Clomen Nature 21:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you summarize the important parts of that page? It was tl;dr for me, sorry. Is it just the indentation? Fdm20cgsiegel 03:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure! Here's some important parts: ::::* Start new topics at the bottom of the page ::::* Make a new heading for a new topic ::::* Indent your replies with colons (look at the source of this to see what I mean) -Clomen Nature 03:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, like this? Thanks! Fdm20cgsiegel 04:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) =Other outcomes?= Did anyone find a way to break up Trip and Grace? It seems like whenever I play, the only things that happen are I sit it out through the end and they reconcile, or I say something offensive and they kick me out. Anyone else have this problem? - Daniel.kagan 17:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC)' You have to either really take one side in the argument, or take the riskier approach of coming on to one of them until they leave with you. The latter usually results in getting thrown out, though. Fdm20cgsiegel 03:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Example Playthrough section: move plz? Can I move the "Example Playthrough" section to a separate page or make it hide-able or something? I feel like it's a nice addition, but it really makes the page look messy. -Clomen Nature 04:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm questioning whether it should be on here. Did you read it? It makes no attempt to demonstrate the game, they just typed nonsense. Fdm20cgsiegel 05:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha true, I guess I just thought it was funny. A playthrough could probably be easily found on YouTube, solving both the problems of unwieldy size and helpfulness. ::Normally I'd suggest we ask the original author to defend it, but... as were not logged in, it's hard to know who to ask. ::What does everyone else think? -Clomen Nature 05:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, you bring up a good point with the youtube thing. If we condense it enough, we could move it to the projects page I started, as well. Also, what do you think about removing the redundant notes page? Not the reading notes one, the other one. Fdm20cgsiegel 05:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I don't know which one you're referring to.. could you link to it? -Clomen Nature 06:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://ucscfdm20cs10.wikia.com/wiki/Lecture_Materials_and_Notes Fdm20cgsiegel 07:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I replaced it with a facade trailer I pulled off of youtube. I also took out the Espen character. I'm all for humor, but that was just going to confuse people who haven't played the game. Fdm20cgsiegel 08:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: The Espen thing was a class "inside joke." We played as the character Espen with Prof Kelley on Tuesday. No big deal though, just being silly.Poppynogood 14:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I goofed around on Andrews faculty description (see his favorite song and photo description... and I guess the photo, lol). I guess I just felt it looked too... official? I don't know, I wouldn't mind it either way. Maybe it could be in italics or something though?Fdm20cgsiegel 20:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC)